paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aury
this is the fursona of Aurychase and is by her work in progress.... Work in progress... very sweet and kind. She likes to give a hand to all and make new friends. She is very friendly and playful and loves to socialize. She suffers much solitude and hates to cry or be alone for too long. But unfortunately you often. has a stubborn personality, she likes to be right. She hates to hurt others. She is particularly good at saying what she thinks, sometimes too good, but then regrets it if something goes wrong. She is very pessimistic and sometimes does not trust easily, in fact, think that after a few trusted people (then losing the trust) does not agree to do it again, so it takes a lot to convince her. She cares about her friends and is always ready to help them and protect them at all costs. she is a tomboy, in fact spends much time with the boys and we took certain behavioral characteristics, but knows when to use her feminine side. She hates injustice and hates the actions of those who do not think about the consequences, both for themselves that of those around them. also she has a great sense of art (in any field) and loves everything that nature has to offer * Nothing will be ever as a time.. soon more! Aury loves to make new friends and loves to help them and been a lot of time with them! here who! (this list is short, but i will update soon and i will write more about her friends!) Pup Pals * Morgan: Aury looks up to her like a big sister and a very true firend. She really respect her and admire her on all sides. Aury would do anything for her! * Fuzzy: Aury lokks at her like a close friend who make her happy and who is ready to help and make new friends! * Chanell: Aury loves to be her close friend. She thinks it is very nice, kind, friendly and helpful. She enjoys spending time with her and do a lot of walks with her! Friends * Kate * Bear * Rain * Daniel * Mackie * Ciara more to be added!! Suggestions? * She was born in Italy, but then she decided to start traveling to find new friends. Around the world she heard about the PAW Patrol, so the idea to visit the city where they lived came to her mind. She finally arrived and soon discovered an amazing place where to live. After a lot of time in her life she found the best friends she could ever find and so she moved officially there. * She is celiac, so she can't eat gluten. * Her parents are divorced and hate each other. She really doesn't stand what happened due to lies and fights which hurted her a lot. This is the main reason she left her house, thought she still call her dad and visit him all times is possible. * Most of her dark brown fur, growing up, changed into an orange color and her tuft in her head changed a little. * She is basketball teacher in the Paws & Claws Prep. She loves to teach to her students and help them enjoy that sport. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Fursona Category:Pup Category:Fox Category:Border Collie